


[Suaressi]Lessons

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Tail Sex, half animal transformation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: PWPleopard Luisx lion Leohuman bodies with tails and ears of animals操作了体型和年龄，所以是超大个的成年花豹和刚成年但体型意外的小的狮子(x你们应该知道狮子的尾巴尖上有一团毛茸茸的毛球，还有花豹的尾巴其实超强壮(x顺便有稍微借用“黑猫男友”系列漫画的设定，是个很有名的bl日漫，设定是豹子×黑猫，大概是“做的很舒服的时候人形的身体上会不受控的冒出尾巴和耳朵”这样(/｡＼)车速飞快！有尾巴play！





	[Suaressi]Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time to publish a fic on AO3,feel a little nervous LOL  
> I have written many Suaressi works in Chinese and pubished them on another website which we use a lot in China called LOFTER, and I'd like to copied them to AO3.  
> Maybe I will try to translate them into English later?  
> Just like I always do to translate those English suaressi works into Chinese?Anyway,that wont be easy for me jajajajajaja

——————————————————————

 

“以后不要以那个形态出去瞎跑了，”Luis双手插在胸前，脸绷得紧紧的。“不安全。”

Leo身上只穿了一件浴袍，松垮垮的领口露出大片因热水的浸泡而微微泛红的皮肤。他用毛巾擦了擦湿湿的头发，一对棕色的耳朵抖了抖，从发丝之间冒出来。

他翻了个白眼，有些愤愤的反驳了一句:“那只是意外！我可是狮子，如果对方不是小孩子的话我才不会手软……”

该死的，Leo在心里第无数次咒骂着，这尴尬的体型总是会给他添麻烦。

刚刚在路上遇到的那个小孩，那个稚嫩又愚蠢的小熊仔，已经是不知第多少个把他的兽形当做猫的人了。那小家伙一边“猫猫”的喊着，一边完全无视他意图吓走对方的牙齿和蓄势待发的爪子，搂着他的脖子不肯撒手。直到Luis一身低气压的走近，用结实的豹爪拍了拍他的头顶，那孩子才放开他。

但是，只是想着那熊仔惊恐的转头，对上Luis满是愤怒的眼睛，然后几乎要被吓哭了的撒腿就跑的样子，Leo还是没忍住笑了出来。其实，好像也没有那么讨厌。

Luis看着恋人不断变换的脸色，知道他肯定又在走神了，心里有种说不出的复杂感。

“算了，”Luis叹了口气，在床边坐下，“以后如果你想以狮子的形态行动，我和你一起。”

“你还能总待在我身边吗？”Leo笑着跨坐上Luis的大腿，浴袍本就不长的下摆顺着他的动作滑了上去，露出光裸的腿根和挺翘诱人的臀线，棕色的尾巴从浴袍下摆下面伸出来，卷成一个漂亮的弧度，尾尖上的毛球还在滴着水。

“当然。”

 

Luis当然不会放过送上门来的小奶狮，伸手拽掉挂在腰上的浴袍带子，柔软的布料立刻听话的滑向两旁，露出结实紧绷的腹部肌肉和可爱的肚脐。两只手托住Leo手感极佳的臀肉，手指挤进臀缝里，Luis偏过头去舔吻对方仍潮湿着的兽耳，然后满意的感觉到Leo瑟缩着抖了抖耳朵。

“自己做“自己做好准备送上门，你知道我不会轻易放过你的吧……”Luis故意压低了声音，炙热的呼吸喷吐在Leo敏感的耳朵上。他的手指借着残留的润滑剂轻松的进入，因为前戏的缘故里面的肠肉已经又软又滑，裹着他的指节轻轻蠕动，手感好的不得了。

“唔……”Leo的呼吸微微加快了一些，小穴紧紧吸住那两根手指，尾巴不听使唤的绕上了Luis的小臂，尾尖上的毛球轻轻颤栗着扫过Luis手腕内侧的皮肤。

手指在柔软的小穴里搅动着，看着Leo一边小声喘息一边不由自主地扭着腰迎合上他的动作，Luis觉得自己的整个身体都被欲望炙烤着。

年轻的小狮子总是这么不知道吸取教训，即使不久前还曾因为过于激烈的性爱而承受不住的哭着求饶，但只要几天过去就完全忘记那种事，继续毫无自我保护意识地挑战他的忍耐底线。而他自己，或许是因为在Leo还未成年的那段时间忍耐的太过辛苦，面对这种程度的诱惑也能没表现出该有的自制力。这样下去可不行哦……

这样想着，Luis一下子把手指加到了三根。Leo有些不适应地缩了缩屁股，刚要逸出口的抱怨却被对方突然撞上前列腺的动作撞得支离破碎，化为几声模糊不清的呻吟。缠绕在Luis手腕上的尾巴微微收紧，像是要阻止对方的动作似的，但是由于力道太轻，只能随着对方的动作不受控的摆动，反而给人一种邀请的假象。

Leo的眼睛早已蒙上一层湿漉漉的水雾，棕色的瞳孔微微放大，视线虚落在空气中的某处。软软的头发里的两只尖耳朵此时都随着对方的动作微微颤抖，Leo下意识咬住嘴唇，不想这么快就被逼得发出那些令他自己都脸红的声音。但越是忍耐，体内作乱的手指的动作就越发放肆，熟稔的按揉着那些会令他哭叫着射出来的地方。

“呜嗯……哈……Luis！”Leo终于受不住的挣扎着握住Luis动作着的手腕，额头轻轻贴上对方，带着气音求饶，“别……别揉那里……求你……哈啊……啊……”

Luis根本不等Leo把话说完，手指微微抽出一截，然后又猛地撞上肠壁。

“Leo……”Luis的声音里带着无法掩饰的情欲，尾音里带一点沙哑，就像是沙粒和小石子从紧握的指间流走的声响，“我不会停手……除非你射出来。”

说着Luis偏过头去，亲吻Leo早已染上漂亮的粉色的耳根和脖颈，然后一寸寸舔舐啃咬，留下一个个泛红的吻痕。他的另一只手探向Leo腿间早已颤抖着挺立起来的阴茎，那里已经变得有些湿润黏滑起来，不知是润滑剂的缘故还是被头部分泌出的淫液沾湿了，随着他的撸动发出咕啾啾的水声。

Leo忍不住扬起头，露出脆弱的脖子和轻轻上下滚动着的喉结，有些急促的喘息声从喉咙里逸出来。恍惚间他有些认命的松开手，重新搂住Luis结实的肩膀，被手指狠狠操干着的小穴蠕动着咬住对方，随着手指进出的动作放松又收紧。

Luis用粗糙的舌面舔过Leo漂亮的脖子上凸起的动脉，尖尖的犬齿磨蹭着细嫩的皮肤。“这里真的有这么舒服吗？”说着他手指上的力道又加重了一分，润滑剂混杂着小穴里不断分泌的体液将他的手指乃至整个手掌都变得湿漉漉的。

下身被Luis毫不留情的玩弄着，对方撩拨的话语刺激着他的羞耻心，Leo越是想无视那色情的水声和自己的喘息声，那声音却越发清晰起来。靠在Luis身上，他甚至能感受到对方那早已硬挺的阴茎隔着薄薄的布料散发出灼人的热度，他熟知那家伙的尺寸，甚至脑海里不自主的浮现出自己曾经被它狠狠侵占的画面……

“啊嗯……哈啊啊……啊……”Leo的呼吸越发凌乱起来，长长的睫毛颤抖着沾染上眼角的水珠。体内积聚的快感如将要决堤的洪水一般狠狠冲刷着Leo的神经，他指尖颤抖着如溺水者抓紧栖身的浮木一般紧紧攥住Luis身上的T恤。眼前似有白光闪过，Leo颤栗着释放在Luis厚实温暖的手掌中，后穴剧烈收缩着咬住入侵的手指。但他知道事情还远没有结束。

亲吻着Leo红红的眼角，Luis有些怀疑自己的计划的可执行性，毕竟光是像刚刚那样他就已经觉得无法再忍耐下去了，完全勃起的阴茎被束缚在狭小的空间里，痛感中夹杂着一丝快感不断刺激着他。

把有些脱力的Leo整个人抱到床上，Luis褪掉了身上的衣物，然后重新俯下身去亲吻Leo红润诱人的嘴唇。那里如往常一样的柔软可口，他忍不住微微用力，唇齿并用的啃咬吮吸起来。

Leo一边被动接受着对方充满侵略性的吻，一边用仍旧打颤的手指摸上对方的脑后，硬硬的头发戳着掌心的软肉，有些发痒。下一刻Leo有些惊讶的睁大了眼睛，口中发出唔的一声轻哼。黑发间，一对带着漂亮斑点的豹耳不知何时冒了出来，此时正随着Leo手指的抚摸抖了抖。

Luis抬起上身，一对耳朵也轻轻动了两下。Leo毫不意外的在Luis身后看到了那根同花色的粗壮的尾巴，此时正像是伺机而动的捕猎者一般缓缓的摆动着。Leo咧了咧嘴角，忍不住用有些轻快的语调调笑:“看来刚刚舒服的不止我一个吧。”

“Leo，”Luis突然抓住Leo的手腕，把正半撑起上身看着他的小狮子拉向自己。他的语气中混杂着无奈和威胁两种截然不同的情绪，“你最好学会怎么保护自己，而不是挑衅惹火……”

Leo愣了一下，手腕被对方握的紧紧的甚至有些疼，Luis的话莫名的激起了他一丝叛逆的情绪。他眯了眯眼睛，挣脱了对方的手，然后俯身趴跪在Luis身前。他轻轻握住对方勃发的阴茎，试探着用脸颊蹭了蹭，然后抬头看向Luis。Luis显然没有想到他会这么干，身后摇摆的尾巴僵在空中。

Leo很满意对方的反应，低下头去继续动作。他细碎的吻落在Luis炽热的柱身上，舌尖舔过凸起的血管，然后扫过整个头部，把前端分泌的液体圈进口中。

Luis被他撩得几乎要起火，于是伸手捏住Leo的下巴，强迫他张开嘴容纳下自己发疼的欲望。Leo的口腔潮湿又温暖，在吞下他肉棒的瞬间就紧紧的吸附上来，甚至有那么一瞬间他觉得自己无法保持理智。

Leo清楚的知道Luis的尺寸有多大，即使他做好准备也只能含住一半。Luis的手指埋在他发丝之间，手指有意无意的抚摸着那两只软软的毛茸茸的尖耳朵，那酥麻的触感让他刚刚释放过的欲望又蠢蠢欲动起来。他努力张大嘴巴，用柔软的肉壁藏住尖利的犬齿，把肉棒引向更深处的喉间。灵巧的舌头在狭小的空间里卖力的游走着，舌尖勾勒过头部伞状凸起的边缘，然后用有些颗粒感的舌面侍弄越发胀大的柱身。

Leo并没有意识到自己此时的姿势有多旖旎，流畅富有活力的肩胛和腰背的线条在Luis眼下一览无余。棕色的尾巴从腰线以下的椎骨末端伸展而出，此时正向上弯曲着轻轻扭动，尾尖上的毛球有一搭无一搭的晃着，后面是浑圆饱满的臀瓣，光是看看就知道手感很好。

Luis享受着Leo火辣的口活，呼吸有些不稳。他一边扶着Leo脑后在他的嘴里小幅度操干着，另一只手却伸向那调皮的尾巴。

尾巴被握住的一瞬间Leo僵了一下，那里虽不比耳朵那样敏感，但被Luis像这样握在手里轻轻揉捏神经密集的尖端，还是令他有些难耐的扭了扭腰。口中含着粗大的肉棒，他的抗议变成几声破碎的唔唔声。

而Luis借此机会猛的挺腰，龟头撞上深处的小舌和紧缩的入口，引得Leo不自主的蠕动喉咙吞咽起来。敏感的龟头被温暖的口腔碾压，他几乎要控制不住自己射精的冲动释放在Leo的喉咙深处。Leo的尾尖在他手中微微战栗着，连尾巴上的绒毛都炸了起来。Luis强压下失控边缘的欲望，想从Leo口中退出来，但刚退出一半就被Leo搂住了腰重新含进嘴里。Luis无法抑制的喘息起来。Leo卖力的吮吸着，不顾两颊肌肉酸痛的悲鸣尽力包裹住那根巨大的阴茎，然后就听到恋人濒临高潮时的低吼。

“……嗯……Leo……”Luis一次次的重复着对方的名字，就像是在念什么拥有魔力的咒语，“……Leo！”

肉棒在口中跳动了几下，黏稠的精液喷射而出，Leo不由自主的呛咳起来，身体下意识排斥着喉间的异物，但他却不肯顺从，强迫自己用嘴承接下所有的精液，直到那巨大缓缓平息下来。

Leo还来不及吐掉口中的白浊，就被Luis用不容置疑的力道拽进怀里，用舌头强行撬开了他的嘴。精液的腥味在口腔中弥散开来，他却没觉得很讨厌，任由Luis掌控了所有主动，把他禁锢在身下。Luis的舌头在他口中熟稔的逡巡，舌尖扫过能令他狠狠颤栗的上颚和齿龈，留下一丝麻痒的感觉。他难耐的将Luis厚实的手掌拽向自己重新抬头的下身和蠕动着的小穴，分开双腿做出邀请的姿势。

“唔……唔嗯……Lui……s……”Leo舒服的哼哼着，尾巴悄悄地伸展开，然后缠上了Luis低垂在一边的尾巴。花豹的尾巴比小狮子的粗壮很多，隔着厚实的皮毛也能感觉到下面充满力量的肌肉，余光瞥着那健壮的豹尾上漂亮的斑纹，Leo显出有些迷恋的神情。

“看样子你很喜欢它？”Luis结束了这个有些冗长的吻，偏着头看着Leo若有所思。

他当然喜欢，不仅仅是尾巴，他还极端的迷恋着Luis完全变成花豹时的样子。粗壮的四肢，矫健的动作，还有一身无法忽视的近乎招摇的皮毛。虽然一向想要追求低调的Luis自己对此颇有微词，但他坚持认为这棒极了。

脑子里胡思乱想着，Leo下意识点了点头。下一刻光裸黏腻的股间就传来一阵皮毛磨蹭的痒痒的触感。Leo一下子回过神来，看清情况后几乎有些畏惧的想要后退，但却被Luis强行分开双腿压在身下。那粗壮的尾巴扫过他因情欲而鼓胀起来的阴囊和会阴，探向那被冷落已久的入口。

“别……！”Leo抓住Luis的手臂慌张的摇头，身体微微颤抖，但小穴却兴奋的不受控的一开一合的蠕动起来。

Luis好像打定主意不想停手，一只手握着尾巴对上那漂亮诱人的穴口，缓慢但坚定的推了进去。穴口的褶皱被粗壮的尾巴完全撑开，Leo有些受不住的哆嗦起来，“太……大了……呜嗯……嗯……啊不……不要了……”

肠道内的每一寸褶皱都被拓展开来，尾巴上的皮毛被体液浸透变成有些深的棕色，缓缓的抽插着。身体被恋人的尾巴完全打开，这种奇异的羞耻感令Leo的身体越发敏感起来，肠肉紧紧吸着那根粗大的入侵者，随着每一次摩擦而颤栗着收缩。

“呜嗯……呜呜……Luis……哈…”Leo的双腿缠上Luis的腰，阴茎在两人的腹肌上磨蹭着，头部透明的淫液把两人的小腹都沾湿了。他抑制不住声音里的哭腔，声线随着Luis的动作而颤抖，“够……够了！Lui……s……Luis！嗯啊……啊……”

尾巴不断被绞紧的感觉令Luis有些急切起来，他无法不去想象自己的肉棒代替尾巴塞进去时会有多爽。他俯下身，鼻尖与Leo的鼻尖相碰，对上Leo那几乎要哭出来的泛红的眼圈，“Leo……想要我……要我怎么……做？告诉我……”

“不用……不用尾巴……了呜……想要你……干我……呜嗯……啊！”

Luis一下子将尾巴完全抽出，黏黏的液体在空气中拉出一道银丝。紧接着，没有一丝一毫的停顿，整根阴茎完全没入了还没来的及缩紧的穴口里。

Leo瞬间收紧了圈在Luis腰间的双腿，甬道被肉棒狠狠贯穿，灼人的热度炙烤着等待已久的肉壁，粗大的伞头将每一块谄媚着吸附上来的软肉狠狠撞开，探向深藏在里面的无比敏感的凸起。

身体被填满的满足感令Leo止不住的流泪，他几乎说不出成句的话来，只能随着一次次的冲撞哭泣呻吟，“热……嗯……嗯啊！啊……好胀呜……”

Luis的瞳孔蒙上了一层暗色，这样的Leo令他无法停止想要欺负他的欲望，即使知道两人都已濒临崩溃的边缘，他也丝毫没有收手的想法。

他任由欲望和本能将自己推向顶峰，Leo的内壁剧烈的收缩着，像是要把他死死绞住榨干最后一滴精液一般。他在登顶的瞬间俯身亲吻Leo微微张开的嘴唇，将他即将逸出口的呜咽吞入口中。决堤般的快感激烈的冲刷着二人的身体，那可怕的灭顶般的浪潮几乎使Leo失去意识，他下意识紧紧攀附着Luis的肩膀，身体不住的战栗发抖。

“哈……哈啊……哈……”高潮缓缓退去，两人都像是快要窒息一般都剧烈喘息着。

“以后还敢不敢这么干了？”

“哼。”

Leo不肯示弱的扭过头去，拒绝面对Luis那充满戏谑的脸。刚刚那场性爱太过激烈，以至于他现在浑身都酸痛不已不想动弹。恍惚中那熟悉的豹尾从视线里一闪而过，Leo几乎应激反应般的绷紧了身体，随后便对上Luis调笑的眼神。

妈的Luis这个混蛋，他以后要怎么面对那根尾巴啊！

 

END


End file.
